


The Machine (Mclennon)

by Hxrny_Mxcca



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bottom Paul McCartney, Crying, Fucking Machine, Kinky, M/M, McLennon, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Smut, This started out as a joke, Toys, i wrote this on a minecraft book and quill, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca
Summary: John is trying to write a song, but it's hard to concentrate when his lover is moaning out his name in bliss from the fucking machine constantly forcing into him.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	The Machine (Mclennon)

"AH!" Paul called out as the machine rammed into him hard. "F-Fuck! Harder, John. Speed it up, please!" He almost cried out.

"Shut up! If you're not quiet, then I'm slowin' it down, Macca." John, who was sat in the seat of his computer desk, staring at the screen in front pretending that he couldn't hear the machine hitting his lover's prostrate over and over again, scolded.

"MMMM-"

"Do I need to bring out the gag, Paul?" He asked his lover, getting frustrated now.

"N-No!"

"Shut the fuck up then, I'm trying to write a song!" He turned around, so Paul could see the frustration in his face. 

But that didn't go to plan, because as soon as John turned around, he felt his pants grow tight at the sight of his Paul lay on the bed, the machine constantly thrusting into him.

"Oh, Macca..." He whispered, standing up from his seat and walking over to the boy.

He had cum all over his chest, from previous orgasms. And oh boy was John lucky to see that sight. 

"P-Please..." Paul could barely make out actual words anymore. He pleaded with his eyes. 

John wrapped his hand around Paul's collar, gently.

"What is it, Paulie?" 

He was so close that Paul could feel the older man's breath on his neck. It was that feeling that made him feel like he was being pushed from a cliff edge, trying to stop himself from falling.

"N-Need... F-Faster..." He now sobbed out, the feeling of both the machine ramming heartlessly into him and John's breath seriously beginning to tip him over the edge. 

"Aw, don't cry Macca..." John whispered, sweetly. But Paul could still sense the sadisticness behind his tone. 

"P-Please..."

John lent forward, licking the tears sweetly away from Paul's cheeks.

He backed up on the bed, admiring the sight of Paul, lying on his back, staring at him with his doe eyes. His hands tied to the bed with handcuffs. He looked so worn out, John just loved it. 

"I could stay here and watch you all day, Macca, honestly." When he heard Paul whimper, he couldn't help but smirk. 

But nevertheless, he gave him what he wanted, reaching his hand over to the machine, clicking the button once more.

The machine sped up, Paul's face twisting in pure pleasure.

"Ah!" He screamed out, vision now fixed only on the ceiling.

"Is that it Paulie?" He asked, leaning back over, running one hand up Paul's thigh right thy that soaked in sweat, slowly. "Or do you want more?"

"M-Mh..." He couldn't finish his sentence, his vision going blurry. 

"Or is this better?" He wrapped his hand around the other boy's cock, pumping his hand up and down at a rapid pace. 

"FUCK!" He screamed out.

"Ah, that made you speak." He announced, looking more thrilled than anything. "But I don't wanna hear you speak." 

"W-W-" but before he could finish his sentence, John thrusted two of his fingers into the boy's mouth. Paul took them gladly, letting John use his mouth as he wished, not caring in the least. 

"You gonna cum again for me, Macca? All over my hand this time, rather than that sweet chest of yours?" 

Paul seemed to murmur in agreement around John's hands, his eyes now squeezed tightly shut.

"Cum for me, baby." John called out, pumping his hand even faster, if that was even possible. 

Paul screamed out around John's two fingers, his body shaking as he came. Once he'd come down from his orgasm, John slowly removed his fingers, taking his time to trace them over his worn out lover's lips.

"O-Off..." Paul whispered. 

"Alright baby." John nodded, reaching over to turn it off. 

Paul sighed in relief when the machine stopped thrusting, finally opening his eyes. 

John reached for the key to the handcuffs, unlocking them, watching Paul's hands fall to the bed. He gestured for John to lie next to him, which John gladly did. He pulled Paul into his arms, moving his sweaty, black locks out of his eyes and exposing his forehead. 

"How many times did you come, Macca?" He whispered into the boy's ear.

"T-Three."

**Author's Note:**

> I still refuse to believe i wrote this
> 
> (Wattpad- Stxrry_Mxcca)


End file.
